A Woman's Worth
by Ayeka The Jurain Princess
Summary: A 'fake' Tenchi tries to win over Ryoko, but Ryoko hires a close friend to kill him... please R&R No flammes either!


**"A Woman's Worth"**_  
_Songfic based on the song "A Woman's Worth" By Alicia Keys on the Album "Songs in A Minor".   


Catagory: Tenchi Muyo  
Main Characters: Tenchi, Ryoko, somewhat the others.  
Rating: PG-13 (Cursing...)  
Summary: Tenchi (a criminal in disguise) gives Ryoko all the material things she wants, but really never gives her the things that her emotions need to be complete.......  
  


_  
"You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby you know I'm worth it._"  
  


It was a wonderful night. A cruise on a wonderful ship, and a dinner lit by candles. Tenchi and Ryoko sat down to a royal and peaceful dinner. (Once in a lifetime, Pfft!)   
"Tenchi, I am flattered of all this.... well, food and candlelight." Ryoko gazed at the golden couches and tables.   
"Um, yeah. Heh heh." Tenchi slightly laughed, "I hope you like it."  
"How much was this? Can you even afford it?" Ryoko thought and looked at Tenchi again.  
"Ryoko, the price doesn't count. The fun does!"  
"Yes.... and the fun doesn't count... the emotions do.." Ryoko mumbled under her breath.  
They both started eating their royal foods. The food was unlimited, since Tenchi ordered that.  
Ryoko only ate a little of her turkey. Tenchi put down his fork,  
"What's the matter? You don't like the food at all?"  
"No, I'm fine. Fine. I am just not hungry. I ate not too far ago." She lied.  
"Alright. That's fine honey." Tenchi kept on eating.   
Ryoko watched him eat, as she played with her bright-blue hair.  
"Waiter, where are the bathrooms?" Tenchi asked politely.  
"Down the hall to the left." He answered.  
"Alright. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Excuse me, my dear." Tenchi stood up.  
"I will go to. I need to go also." Ryoko also stood up. She suspected something horrible, something that would break her heart and smash the pieces to smaller pieces. Something that would never forgive him again, something that would break them apart....  
They both went into the hall. Tenchi went inside the men's bathroom. Ryoko stayed infront of the door.   
"He's gotten so strange, so rich, so different altogether. What would be the matter? What would make Tenchi so rich, so stubborn, so strong?" Ryoko pondered to herself quietly.   
A man, about as tall as Tenchi, walked out of the men's bathroom, giving Ryoko a chance to see what Tenchi-dearest was doing in there.  
"Oh my god........Oh MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled in her mind. She put her hand to her mouth, and started to cry silently. "Tenchi....."  
This so called 'Tenchi'...... was not the real Tenchi. The man had a mask in his one hand and some face make-up in the other. This man dressed up as Tenchi!!! And Ryoko thought all along Tenchi had chosen her, finally. But this man, shattered her heart, her dreams, and her future.   
Then The Fake Tenchi turned to Ryoko, "RYOKO!"He gasped, "What are you doing?!"  
"Tenchi...oh....no............." She sobbed, " I thought...oh why......why......?"_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

  
  
"Hold up  
'Cause if you treat me fairly I'll give you all my goods  
Treat you like a real woman should  
Baby I know you're worth it  
If you never play me promise not to blow off  
I'll hold you down when shit gets rough  
'Cause baby I know you're worth it."  
  


It was the next day, and Ryoko stayed in her room, all dark and quiet with some soothing music in the background. "Treat you like a real woman should...baby I know you're worth it....... If you never play me promise not to blow off, I'll hold you down when shit gets rough, cause baby i know you're worth it......." She sung in her wonderful, charming voice. Then she had the wonderful idea, the perfect idea, the idea that would make the game all fair.   
She arose from her bed, and walked out of her room. She wanted to visit Ayeka, which would be a dear to help. She knew Ayeka would understand, since she has gone through the same thing.   
"Ayeka,....." Ryoko knocked on her door, "It's important, open the door."   
"Who is it?" Her voice answered.  
"It's Ryoko, now let me in."  
"Alright." Ayeka opened the door. She looked kind of spaced out, but what else is knew, since she got dumped by Tenchi also.  
Ryoko walked in and Ayeka shut the door.  
"Sooooooo?" Ayeka tapped her foot, "what is it now?"  
"it's about Tenchi."  
"What about him??" Ayeka suddenly got excited.  
"I want to hire you as a hitman. I want you to kill Tenchi."  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka screached, "TENCHI?! NO WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"  
"The Tenchi that I was with was a total fake!" Ryoko yelled back, "He wasa FAKE! And about you dating Tenchi, was he the real Tenchi?!"  
"....mmmmnnn... no" Ayeka shook her head, "He was someone else."  
"Ah--ha! So I want you to kill him!" Ryoko answered.  
"Alright, when do i kill him?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

  
  
"A real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
A real woman knows a real man always comes first  
A real man just can't deny a woman's worth No need to read between the lines, spelled out for you."  
  


The man, also known as "John" *That is his real name*, was on the decks of the ship, looking at the sunset. He sighed, and pulled out the mask. He gazed at it for a minute or two, and threw it in the ocean.   
"At least I got one kiss from her..." He mumbled.  
"Hey! Cute guy!" Ayeka ran to John, giggling.  
He turned around, "Who are you?"  
"Oh my name is Rachel. How about yours, Sexy?" Ayeka acted all excited.  
"..............John.............why?" He answered.  
Then, Ayeka narrowed her eyes, "So that's your name?" She slowly pulled out a gun from her hands behind her back, "THIS IS WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She pulled the trigger, and shot him.  
"Ah!" John fell to the ground, "How dare you!"  
Ayeka pointed the gun to his head, "What's your last words, 'Tenchi'?!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I.......am never sorry!" He yelled back.  
BOOM!!  
"ugh......." His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.  
"Good job, Ayeka." Ryoko smirked, "Now let's see who's the real Tenchi."  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**  
  



End file.
